Sobre recuerdos y el olvido
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: "Uno no siempre se termina enamorando de su mejor amigo y viven felices para siempre...a veces, existen circunstancias… que lo cambian todo" one-shot entre el final de la temporada 3 y el inicio de la 4 [revolution]


¡Hola!

Solamente quiero comentarles una cosa a los que decidan leer este fic… No esperen mucho de él jajaja, tiene muchos errores y está bastante random, no tiene mucho sentido… estaba pensando en cómo continuar un fic de varios capítulos en el que estoy trabajando desde hace un tiempo y como no me llegaba la inspiración para ese decidí escribir algo por diversión sin intenciones de publicarlo para ver si me ayudaba a despertar mi imaginación y esta cosa extraña fue el resultado… ¡pero bueno! Después pensé… Si ya está escrito, ¿Por qué no publicarlo? ^^ Sí lo encuentran muy extraño culpen a mi falta de sueño…

Pd: todos han visto "El Rey León", ¿verdad?

**Como siempre, NADA ME PERTENECE**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Las tonalidades rosas y doradas que caracterizaban un atardecer común eran rápidamente reemplazadas por nubes violáceas y grises a la vez que una ligera llovizna comenzaba a salpicar las calles de ciudad Dominó. Anzu alzó la vista ligeramente y en ese instante una pequeña gota de agua impactó contra su nariz, haciendo que la joven cerrara los ojos y emitiera un extraño sonido de molestia en respuesta.

El faraón, quien caminaba junto a ella, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver la expresión de su amiga

Anzu se sonrojó al escuchar la profunda risa del faraón, el cual se había ofrecido a acompañarla de regreso a su casa después de aquella… _-¿cómo llamarle a este día?_- se cuestionó Anzu internamente- _él fue el de la idea… más bien fue Yugi… pero el faraón fue quien me preguntó, e incluso digo "es una cita", aunque dudo mucho que se refiriera a una cita cita, probablemente sólo lo dijo por decir, por sonar más de acuerdo a la época…_

Esta era la segunda vez que pasaban el día juntos, solamente él y ella… - _técnicamente también esta Yugi_- pensó Anzu, pero en realidad estaba segura de que su amigo de la infancia estaba completamente dormido en algún lugar dentro del rompecabezas, ya que después del torneo de ciudad batallas se le veía demasiado agotado… de hecho cuando el helicóptero de Kaiba los dejó en el puerto dominó y se despidieron de los Ishtar, Mai y Otogi, el faraón seguía siendo quien estaba en control del cuerpo de Yugi…

_(Hace dos días)_

_el barco de los Ishtar también había zarpado del puerto dominó camino a Egipto; Mai y Otogi habían partido, cada quien por su lado en busca de sus sueños después de despedirse de sus amigos …_

_Tras despedirse de Jonouchi, Shizuka, Honda y Bakura, Anzu tomó un atajo por detrás de las bodegas del muelle para llegar a su casa antes de que el sol se ocultase por completo, las sombras de las bodegas crecían con rapidez al ponerse el sol causando que el callejón se sumergiera lentamente en la oscuridad. Esto dejaba a Anzu un poco nervios, así que trató de relajarse y pensar en las buenas noticias del día, por ejemplo el torneo hubiese finalizado con Yugi y el faraón victoriosos, sus amigos estaban a salvo…_

_Escuchó pasos, una presencia en la oscuridad, detrás de ella_

_Los nervios se apoderaron de Anzu, comenzó a sudar, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle a ella esto? Seguro otro acosador, caminó más rápido_

_Los pasos se escucharon más cerca de ella, una sombra entró en su campo de visión, parciamente oculta por las sombras de las bodegas_

_Quería gritar, pero sabía que nadie la escucharía ahí, lo único que podía hacer era rogar que no le hicieran daño, estaba ahí sola, en ese momento deseaba que alguien estuviese con ella, alguien imponente y autoritario, como el faraón, sí, ¿Dónde estaba él en esos momentos?_

_Justo cuando planeaba salir corriendo vió como la sombra estiraba su brazo hacia a ella, sintió el calor de una mano alrededor de su muñeca, inhaló fuertemente, a punto de gritar y luego…_

_-Anzu- esa voz, la conocía_

_-Faraón- Anzu exhaló, el miedo era evidente en su voz_

_El la soltó y caminó para quedar frente a ella, se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica- Te asusté- no era una pregunta- lo siento, Anzu-chan, te seguí ya que no considero apropiado que camines sola por estos rumbos- expresó el faraón en voz muy baja, mientras miraba a su alrededor, como estudiando las paredes de las bodegas que se alzaban a los costados del callejón- podría pasarte algo._

_Anzu se calmó, aliviada de que la persona que la seguía fuera el faraón y no un depravado- no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí faraón, yo soy una chica fuerte- contestó Anzu con voz segura, tratando de ocultar su anterior nerviosismo y miedo tras una sonrisa._

_El faraón fijó su mirada en el rostro de la chica- lo sé- respondió con seguridad y sonrió levemente- pero aun así me sentiría más tranquilo si yo te acompañara._

_Anzu lo miró por un momento sin responder, al parecer el faraón entendió la reacción de la chica como un rechazo ante su petición ya que justo cuando esta iba a responder él la interrumpió_

_-O al menos deja que Yugi te acompañé, sí así te sientes más cómoda_

_Anzu se sobresaltó al notar que el faraón se sintió rechazado, extendió una mano y tomó su mano, entrelazando levemente sus dedos con los de su amigo._

_¡Yami!, es igual… tú también eres mi mejor amigo- Anzu le sonrió- Acompáñame tú_

_El faraón miró aprehensivamente la mano de Anzu que sostenía con firmeza su mano, pero asintió mirando de nuevo a la chica. Al notar su reacción, Anzu se imaginó que el contacto lo había hecho sentir incómodo y lo soltó inmediatamente sonriendo avergonzada… aunque desde el comienzo de ciudad batallas la amistad entre Anzu y el faraón se había fortalecido, al parecer aún no habían llegado a esos niveles de confianza._

_El faraón reaccionó al sentir la mano de Anzu abandonar la suya, no le había molestado en lo más mínimo el contacto, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa-Bien-contestó con su usual semblante serio- démonos prisa, ya casi es de noche_

_Anzu asintió y juntos caminaron en silencio hacia la avenida que llevaba a casa de Anzu, el único sonido que la chica podía escuchar eran las pisadas de ambos y el fuerte sonido del viento en sus oídos._

_El silencio comenzó a incomodar a Anzu mientras ambos caminaban por la banqueta, la chica miró de reojo al faraón, quien al igual que siempre, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupado por algo,- ¿Acaso no puede relajarse por una vez en sus 3000 años de existencia?, ¡ acaba de salvarnos a todos de la locura y maldad del lado oscuro de Marik y seguramente ya está pensando en cuál será el siguiente peligro!- pensó la chica frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que el faraón_

_Yami pareció sentir que era observado y viró su rostro hacia Anzu, observando detenidamente la expresión de esta- "¿algo te preocupa, Anzu-chan?"_

_Esto tomó a Anzu por sorpresa, pero supo cómo contestar- "Me preocupa que a ti algo siempre te preocupa faraón… ¿Qué pasa? Conseguiste las tres cartas de dioses egipcios y todos estamos bien… deberías relajarte por un momento, todo está en calma ahora, ¿no es así?"_

_El faraón enarcó una ceja, no esperaba que Anzu estuviese preocupada por su culpa._

_-"Disculpa Anzu-chan, es mi intención preocuparte… yo... estoy bien, no es nada"- respondió el faraón mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, la expresión de preocupación aún presente en su rostro._

_Anzu maldijo en su mente, él era una persona tan… cerrada- ¿acaso después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no confía completamente en mí?- ese pensamiento la entristeció- no, no quiero pensar de esa manera, seguro es sólo que no quiere preocuparme… está tan tenso… tal vez necesita distraerse…-_

_-Sabes faraón, ahora que el torneo de ciudad batallas terminó, nos vendría bien relajarnos… ¿No crees?- sugirió Anzu mientras daban vuelta en una esquina para llegar a la calle donde se encontraba su casa._

_El faraón enfocó su mirada en el dulce rostro de Anzu, y reconoció en aquella petición una oportunidad de devolverle un favor a su Aibou_

_-"Por supuesto"- el faraón sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus cansados ojos- "Yugi y Tú definitivamente deberían descansar… tal vez salir juntos les haga bien… hablar de cosas normales de adolescentes…"-la voz del faraón se fue apagando poco a poco_

_-"oh"- la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Anzu al mismo tiempo que esta se detenía en frente de su casa, la respuesta del faraón no fue exactamente la que estaba esperando, él sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba hablando de Yugi cuando sugirió salir a relajarse-" Bien, aquí es… muchas gracias por acompañarme faraón"._

_El faraón se detuvo de igual manera y por un instante pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos, su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, pero Anzu podía ver sus ojos, parecían… inexpresivos, al principio se preocupó, pero después de un instante supo la razón por la cual él se veía así - tal vez esté…hablando con Yugi- pensó._

_El faraón cerró los ojos un instante y después levantó su rostro, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, estos habían regresado a la normalidad, tan profundos y calculadores como siempre, se detuvieron en los ojos azules de la chica._

_-"Anzu… - el faraón desvió su mirada de la de la chica y un instante después volvió a mirarla a los ojos- ¿estás libre el domingo por la tarde?... Yugi también piensa que necesito 'relajarme'"- el faraón enfatizó la última palabra al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco- "tal vez podríamos… pasar el día juntos"- agregó con una leve sonrisa torcida._

_Anzu sonrió- bueno, ese es un giro de eventos inesperado-pensó. Obviamente Yugi sabía que el faraón necesitaba un día de descanzo, seguramente el mismo Yugi escuchaba la incansable mente del antiguo espíritu resonar en sus oídos veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana, a él también le convenía que Yami se despejara. _

_-"Domingo por la tarde suena perfecto faraón,¿ nos vemos a la 1 pm en el parque?, junto a la fuente"_

_-"Bien"- asintió el faraón con una leve reverencia y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo su camino hacia la esquina, un segundo después giró de nuevo sobre sus talones- es una cita- agregó sonriendo y después volvió a darse la vuelta ahora definitivamente en dirección hacia casa de Yugi, dejando a Anzu muy sorprendida._

_(Fin del flasback)_

La sensación de tela sobre sus hombros y de algo cubriendo su cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica giró su cabeza para enfocar la vista en el faraón, el cual alejaba sus manos de ella después de haberle colocado la chaqueta de cuero negra para protegerla de la llovizna. Yami dejó escapar una risa un poco más audible que la anterior; Anzu enarcó una ceja en respuesta a la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido faraón?, ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó la chica con mirada calculadora, entrecerrando los ojos

El faraón negó con la cabeza, con la vista aún fija hacia el frente- "solamente me hizo gracia que seas tan friolenta, estabas temblando"- giró su rostro para enfocar su mirada en la castaña y asentó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica haciendo que esta diera un respingo-"está bien, esa chaqueta te sienta mejor a ti que a mí"- agregó con una sonrisita.

-"Eso suena a que te estás burlando"- respondió Anzu, intentando poner su mejor expresión de indignación y tratando de resistir los efectos de aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-"oh, jamás me atrevería a burlarme de ti Anzu-chan"- contestó el faraón al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Anzu del brazo para cruzar la avenida, intentando disimular su tono que delataba que se estaba divirtiendo. Ella no pudo evitar mirar la manera en la que Yami apretaba su brazo posesivamente, en vez de mirar su camino- "yo siempre supe que eras una persona muy decidida y que apoyas a tus amigos hasta el final, pero debo reconocer que me sorprendió tu fuerza y valentía durante todo el torneo de ciudad batallas"- el faraón soltó el brazo de Anzu al llegar a la banqueta

Anzu lo miró algo sonrojada y sonrió al mismo tiempo que acomodaba mejor sobre sus hombros la chaqueta del faraón. Se había hecho de noche completamente y la llovizna comenzaba a arreciar… pequeñas gotas cristalinas resbalaban por los hombros descubiertos de Yami, quien parecía no darle mucha importancia.

El faraón la miró- "Sé que estabas muy preocupada por nuestros amigos… por mí y por Yugi, pero eso no evitó que te mantuvieras fuerte y apoyándonos siempre…"

-"Vaya, gracias faraón"- contestó Anzu algo avergonzada por el cumplido – "recuerdo aquel momento en el que te pedí que no siguieras peleando, estaba asustada, pero sabía que podía confiar en ti, que al final todo estaría bien… aun así no fueron momentos fáciles"

La sonrisa del faraón se desvaneció de su rostro y clavó su mirada en el suelo, de nuevo tenía esa expresión de preocupación tan molesta que Anzu había logrado desaparecer durante el día, pero ahora el recuerdo del torneo y las preocupaciones de '¿Qué viene después?' habían regresado

-"Pero ya todo está en el pasado faraón, todos estamos bien"- la mirada del faraón regresó a los ojos de Anzu y esta le sonrió mientras daba un salto para quedar frente a él. El faraón se detuvo justo en la esquina de la calle de Anzu, solamente a unos cuantos metros de la casa de la chica- "¡recuerda que el propósito de este día era dejar esas preocupaciones atrás!, no me digas que no fue lo suficientemente divertido como para que te olvidaras de todo unas cuantas horas"- preguntó la chica poniendo una carita triste.

El faraón dejó escapar una leve risa al ver la expresión de Anzu- "por supuesto que lo fue, Anzu-chan, siempre encuentro tu compañía muy agradable"-

-_Siempre tiene que ser tan formal en su manera de hablar-_ pensó Anzu - _bueno, al menos logré que sonriera y actuara como una persona normal hoy, se ve relajado, me da gusto haber podido ayudar_

-"Anzu, ¿estás bien? Tu rostro está ruborizado"- preguntó el faraón con preocupación sacándola de sus pensamientos- "debe ser la lluvia, está arreciando rápidamente… debes entrar a tu casa"- Yami la tomó del brazo y la guio hasta la entrada.

-"Claro, la lluvia"- susurró Anzu mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre del faraón y buscaba sus llaves para abrir la reja.

Anzu abrió la reja y le hizo una señal al faraón para que la siguiera hasta el porche de la casa. Al llegar a la zona techada Anzu se dio la vuelta en busca del faraón, quien se había recargado en uno de los pilares del porche y pasaba una mano por su húmedo cabello, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro y sus flequillos rubios normalmente puntiagudos ahora caían completamente lacios a los costados de su rostro, algunos cabellos se le habían adherido a las mejillas a causa de la humedad… su playera negra estaba completamente empapada y resaltaba el esbelto pero bien formado abdomen del faraón.

-¡_Pero que estás viendo!, ¡ese es el cuerpo de Yugi! ¡Estás encontrando atractivo el cuerpo de Yugi!_- se regañó a sí misma Anzu- _¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto cuando es él en vez de Yugi?… ¡es el mismo cuerpo!, supongo que nunca entenderé-_

-"Anzu"- El faraón se había acercado a ella y agitaba una mano frente al rostro de la chica.

Anzu parpadeó-"Disculpa… ¿dijiste algo?"

-"Sí… te decía que debería irme a casa de Yugi ahora"

El instinto maternal dentro de Anzu se hizo presente- "Deberías esperar a que pase la lluvia faraón, estas empapado… ¡Yugi y tú se enfermarán!"- el faraón quiso decir algo pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido fue interrumpido por su amiga- "aún son las seis, recuerda que en estas épocas anochece temprano… entra, te daré una toalla".

El faraón asintió- "Eres muy amable Anzu-chan"

Anzu le sonrió y se giró a abrir la puerta, una vez que lo hizo se dirigió al faraón- "Pasa Yami"-

El faraón miraba sus alrededores mientras Anzu prendía las luces del recibidor y del porche- "Mi madre me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde hoy y mi padre está en china de viaje…"-Anzu se detuvo frente al faraón y este la miró a los ojos- "Gracias por aceptar quedarte un rato más faraón, no me gusta estar sola"- después se digirió al perchero junto a la puerta y colgó ahí la chaqueta que le había prestado su amigo.

Yami sonrió- "te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta estar solo… Me quedaré un poco más de tiempo"

-"¡Excelente!, espera aquí, iré por una toalla para ti"- exclamó Anzu mientras se dirigía rápidamente escaleras arriba.

- "Está bien"- susurró el faraón mientras la observaba subir las escaleras con una sonrisa.

Una vez en su habitación Anzu se quitó sus botas color café oscuro que se habían vuelto incómodas después de haberlas usado todo el día y deslizó sus pies dentro de unas zapatillas rojas sin tacón bastante cómodas que combinaban con su falda, después abrió la puerta de su closet para sacar una toalla blanca y una blusa negra de manga tres cuartos. Anzu se cambió la blusa color mostaza sisada que traía puesta por la negra, tomó la toalla y bajó las escaleras rápidamente

Al llegar al descanso de la escalera la chica descubrió que faraón tenía en sus manos la única fotografía que adornaba mesita del recibidor y la examinaba muy de cerca. Era de cuando Anzu tenía apenas cinco años y estaba vestida en una Yukata floreada color rosa pálido junto a sus padres, igual vestidos con atuendo tradicional japonés.

Anzu se le acercó lentamente y a través del espejo pudo captar los labios del faraón curveados en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza y soledad.

-"bonita foto"- comentó Yami en voz muy baja regresando la foto a la mesita – "me gustaría poder recordar a mis padres…"

-"Faraón"- Anzu tocó ligeramente su brazo- "ya estás muy cerca, pronto recordarás todo…"- le sonrió y le entregó la toalla- "estas inundando mi recibidor, sécate"- bromeó mientras le daba un suave puñetazo en el pecho en un intento subir sus ánimos.

El faraón sonrió un poco más animado mientras se pasaba la toalla por el cabello y seguía a Anzu hasta la sala.

Anzu prendió unas cuantas luces y le hizo una señal al faraón para que se pusiera cómodo mientras entraba en la cocina por dos vasos de agua. Anzu miró de reojo al faraón desde la cocina, se veía contento… esta 'cita' había sido una muy buena idea después de todo, al parecer Anzu había cumplido con su cometido.

La chica miró el ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la casa y se fijó en que la llovizna de hace unos minutos se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial, en la distancia podía ver luces iluminando la negrura del cielo seguidas por estruendosos sonidos.

-"De ninguna manera dejaré que te vayas así a casa"- anunció Anzu mientras le daba uno de los vasos al faraón, quien susurró un 'gracias'. Ella tomó asiento en el sofá junto a él, con su propio vaso en mano – "tendrás que esperar a que pase la lluvia"

-"Si señor"- contestó el faraón, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acercaba el vaso a sus labios para tomar un sorbo y al mismo tiempo ocultaba aquella expresión de los entrecerrados ojos de Anzu que lo miraban fijamente.

-"bueno, quien diría que el faraón me obedecería sin vacilar, debo ser una persona muy poderosa"- Anzu le regresó la broma a su amigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua y con la otra mano tomaba en control de la tv

El faraón sonrió y asentó su vaso sobre la mesa- "eres poderosa y muy imponente Anzu-chan"- continuó mientras semi-cruzaba sus piernas de manera que su talón derecho descansaba sobre su rodilla izquierda y levantaba su brazo para descansarlo en el respaldo del sofá, adoptando una postura muy despreocupada y relajada.

-"Eso dicen por ahí"- contestó Anzu con voz traviesa y maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que encendía la TV.

_No puedo creer que el faraón este… ¡bromeando!, me alegra mucho que se sienta tan cómodo estando conmigo ahora_- pensó Anzu, sonrojándose un poco ante sus pensamientos, pero era la verdad, ella sabía que Yami la apreciaba mucho, pero algunas veces se comportaba cortante y otras veces parecía que evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella, como si estuviese frenando el desarrollo de su amistad.

La chica miró de reojo al faraón quien había cambiado de postura, ahora tenía la cabeza ladeada y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, además miraba la tv con una expresión que parecía una mezcla de nostalgia, desconcierto y curiosidad. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo pero él habló primero.

-"Anzu"- el faraón miró a su amiga- "¿Qué se siente… besar a alguien?"

-Anzu dio un respingo ante la pregunta del faraón, ¿había escuchado bien?¿ de verdad había preguntado eso?- "¿Qué?"- preguntó en un tono de voz un poco más agudo de lo que hubiese querido.

El faraón no repitió la pregunta, si no que dirigió su vista hacia la tv y continuó- "Sabes, a mis ojos no parece la gran cosa… pero las personas parecen tan felices cuando lo hacen…"

De pronto Anzu se arrepintió de haberse puesto una blusa de manga larga, estaba segura de que comenzaba a sudar… dirigió su vista a la tv. Estaban transmitiendo una típica película de romance que cualquier chica adolescente adora y estaba justo en la parte donde los protagonistas declaraban su amor el uno al otro y compartían una escena romántica bastante intensa que dentro de poco subiría de nivel.

Anzu estaba segura que su rostro se había sonrojado a niveles jamás imaginados, hasta podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas; cambió el canal rápidamente.

Se aclaró la garganta, el faraón la miraba como esperando alguna respuesta por su parte –"Emm pues…"- comenzó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia le faraón de manera tímida.

Él la interrumpió- Espero que mis palabras no se malinterpreten, entiendo los sentimientos de amistad, odio, tristeza, soledad… Los he sentido… aunque no recuerde nada de mi pasado, incluso entiendo el amor- continuó el faraón mirando a Anzu con semblante serio y aquella mirada penetrante que la intrigaba y la hipnotizaba al mismo tiempo, era difícil creer que físicamente aquellos ojos eran los mismos de los de su inocente mejor amigo – "pero ese acto… mientras te esperaba hoy en el parque vi a muchas parejas besándose y parecían disfrutarlo mucho, estaban realmente felices… ¿Es tan agradable intercambiar saliva con alguien?" – preguntó el faraón frunciendo el ceño.

Anzu no lo podía creer, el faraón de 3000 años de antigüedad le estaba preguntando sobre besos, era extraño_- ¿Qué acaso el nunca..._

Anzu soltó una risita nerviosa- "No es tan simple como lo describes faraón, es algo más… íntimo…es…cuando una persona te atrae mucho"- esto se ponía incómodo, miró hacia otro lado- "bueno, ehm…" - se puso seria, volvió a mirarlo- "¿nunca… has besado a alguien?"- preguntó Anzu entre tartamudeos.

Yami seguía mirándola fijamente- "No lo sé"- respondió lentamente- "No recuerdo absolutamente nada…"- el faraón titubeó un momento- "desearía recordar si alguna vez amé a alguien, si alguna vez compartí un momento así con otra persona…"

Anzu sintió una punzada directo en el corazón -_Seguro más de una_- pensó, después de todo ¿no los faraones tenían decenas de mujeres solamente para ellos?, pero aun así ella lo dudaba de aquél faraón en especial – _El no parece ese tipo de persona, sé que lo conozco muy poco en realidad, pero él nos ha demostrado que es una persona muy fiel hacia las personas que quiere… siento que es el tipo de hombre que se enamora sólo de una persona y no la dejaría ir nunca, ni permitiría que nada la lastime …-_ Anzu apretó los puños de solo imaginarse a Yami enamorado de alguien más…-_No seas tonta Anzu, eso no debería de importarte, él es tu amigo… y lo más seguro es que el faraón hubiese tenido una reina, acéptalo_- se regañó a sí misma- _deberías sentirte mal por él, porque no puede recordar a las personas que fueron importante en su vida y porque se siente sólo, no tener celos estúpidos e irracionales, ¡tú eres mejor que eso!._

-"¿Anzu?"- la profunda voz del faraón la regresó a la realidad, el la miraba preocupado, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos, a este paso, su amigo pensaría que estaba loca. Hubo un silencio incómodo, lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de la casa era el sonido de la tormenta de afuera y la música de un tonto comercial de la tv

-"No se… nunca me han besado"- respondió con voz indiferente y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana… la lluvia seguía tan fuerte como cuando llegaron a su casa. Otro silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

El faraón se encontraba confundido, Anzu siempre era la que le decía 'soy tan amiga tuya como lo soy de Yugi' 'puedes confiar en mí', 'puedes decirme lo que sea, faraón'. Al parecer no exactamente 'lo que sea'… esa pregunta la había incomodado, _-¿Por qué?-_... Observó mejor la expresión de la chica, no podía distinguir si reflejaba tristeza o simple incomodidad… ¿tal vez porque nadie la había besado nunca?, ¿eso si quiera era un motivo para entristecerse? algunas veces no entendía a la sociedad actual… tal vez simplemente era raro que una chica y un chico hablaran de esos temas… tal vez ella no se sentía en confianza con el… -_no_- negó con la cabeza para sí mismo- eso era ridículo… ella era la que siempre lo hacía sentir bienvenido dentro del círculo de amigos de Yugi y tal vez la única persona que lo trataba como una persona diferente de Yugi. No es que pensara que los demás no lo apreciaran, pero muchas veces no notaban la diferencia entre los dos… Ella sí, desde el principio, es por eso que era tal especial para él.

-_Mejor preguntar que quedarse con la duda_- "Anzu, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Yami- "¿Hice una pregunta incómoda, verdad?..."-La chica por fin desvió su mirada de la ventana para enfocarla en él- "Disculpa, muchas veces no se… no estoy acostumbrado… no sé qué temas no es correcto tocar…" - al faraón se le atoraron las palabras.

-"No Yami"- interrupió Anzu, ya un poco más tranquila- "sólo me tomó por sorpresa tu pregunta, me agrada que me tengas confianza… disculpa si me puse rara"-sonrió, obviamente él no sabía que cosas era común que un chico le preguntara a una chica y que cosas no, después de todo ella sabía que el faraón no tenía muchas aptitudes sociales, fuera de los duelos, se sentía casi orgullosa de que el confiara tanto en ella- "y respecto a eso, estoy segura de que alguna vez besaste a alguien, muchos reciben su primer beso desde muy jóvenes"

Al faraón le alegró que su amiga no estuviese enojada con el, pero era mejor cambiar el tema de una vez, pues la había incomodado- Sí, puede ser- enfocó su mirada en la tv, en busca de una excusa para cambiar el tema, y la encontró enseguida- "¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso… ¿animales cantando?" – preguntó con incredulidad y un poco de molestia, ¿Por qué transmitían cosas tan estúpidas en la televisión? Seguramente por eso había tanta gente idiota en el mundo actual.

-¿Cómo dices?- Anzu dirigió su mirada hacia la TV para entender de qué hablaba en faraón… Reconoció la película y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-"¡Adoro esta película!"- exclamó emocionada, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte del faraón, para él, Anzu era una persona inteligente, ¿Cómo podían gustarle semejantes tonterías?, los dibujos animados le recordaban a Pegasus, -_maniático_-. Soltó un bufido que pasó desapercibido por la chica quien en ese momento se ponía cómoda en el sofá, quedando muy cerca del faraón.

- "¿Es enserio?"- preguntó el faraón, aún con incredulidad- "Disculpa que lo comente Anzu-chan, pero se ve bastante ridícula."

Anzu miró al faraón con los ojos entrecerrados –"¡No lo es! El Rey León es un clásico, Yugi y yo adoramos esa película, ¡lloramos juntos viéndola por primera vez con el abuelo!"

El faraón no pudo evitar reir- "No puedo imaginármelo"-miró a su amiga con una expresión burlona – "¿El Rey León? suena aún más ridículo Anzu, lo siento"- trató de ahogar una risa con el dorso de su mano y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, un poco apenado por su repentino ataque de risa, algo inusual en él, pero en realidad sonaba bastante ridículo.

Anzu observó al faraón con un poco de diversión mezclada con molestia, por más que le gustara que el faraón riera como una persona normal, nadie se reía de Anzu Mazaki, ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera el extremadamente atractivo alter ego de Yugi – "Kuriboh se escucha y hasta luce algo ridículo y nos has demostrado muchas veces que no lo es, ¿no es verdad?"- comentó Anzu, mirando a su amigo y enarcando una ceja de manera amenazante.

Yami miró de nuevo a su amiga y rió entre dientes pícaramente ante la rápida respuesta de su amiga- "Buen punto, aunque no es exactamente lo mismo, Anzu-chan, además, pensé que te gustaba Kuriboh…" -ella sonrió, claro que le gustaba Kuriboh, más que nada porque era el claro ejemplo de que la apariencia amenazante y la fuerza bruta no tienen nada que hacer ante una buena estrategia - "Bueno, sugiero que mejor cambiemos el canal, antes de que me arrojes a la tormenta eléctrica"- terminó estirando el brazo para quitarle el control a Anzu, quien lo alejó de su alcance mientras negaba con la cabeza

-"Dale una oportunidad- respondió Anzu mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras balanceaba el control de la TV en su mano- "¡Me debes una!, tú mismo lo dijiste, he sido buena amiga y de mucha ayuda… ¡y siempre veo todos tus duelos!"- Agregó con una sonrisa coqueta, de pronto se sentía mucho más cómoda y relajada que hace unos momentos para hablar directamente con el Faraón, le divertía mucho su expresión de incredulidad al darse cuenta de que terminaría cediendo para hacerla feliz, ya que ante todo, Yami era un caballero… el chico suspiró y miró de reojo la TV con una expresión de aburrimiento y completa molestia, acto seguido miró de nuevo a Anzu con ojos casi suplicantes.

-"Anzu-chan, me rehúso a ver algo tan… infantil como una caricatura para niños pequeños, ¡no soy Pegasus!"- exclamó el faraón con indignación, sus labios se juntaron en una expresión que parecía un puchero de niño pequeño, lo cual provocó que el corazón de Anzu latiera un poco más rápido -_aww eso lindo, está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya_-. Era obvio que se sentía incómodo y no estaba acostumbrado a perder un argumento, eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

-"¡No es para niños faraón!, es una película clasificada para todas las audiencias… y no es infantil, de hecho la trama está basada en una obra muy famosa de William Shakespeare"- el Faraón abrió la boca para decir algo- "Después te hablo de él"- Anzu atinó a la pregunta que el faraón no alcanzó a formular pues el no intentó hablar de nuevo- "mira, te explicaré…" – Yami reviró los ojos pero prestó atención a su amiga mientras explicaba y señalaba el televisor- "Los leones están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia… Por eso aquel león, es el Rey, Mufasa, y el pequeñito al cual está reprendiendo es su hijo, el príncipe Simba"

El faraón comenzó tosió en un intento de ahogar una carcajada- "Mufasa y Simba"- 'tosió' de nuevo- "Correcto… ¿Y qué más?, ¿porque lo está reprendiendo?"- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Anzu se iluminó al ver al faraón ahogándose con sus propias carcajadas, ¿cada cuándo escuchaba al faraón reír de esa manera? No eran las risas de superioridad que lograban aterrorizar a sus oponentes en un duelo, haciéndoles saber que ya nada podía salvar su juego, estas eran risas naturales y despreocupadas… Probablemente solo se estaba burlando de ella y de sus gustos pero al menos lucía como un adolescente normal y no como un alma solitaria de 3000 años de antigüedad atrapada en la tierra con el único propósito de salvar al mundo

-"Porque desobedeció a su padre y puso en peligro su vida"- respondió Anzu ignorando el tono burlón del faraón – "El tío de Simba, Scar, es malvado y quiere apoderarse del reino… por lo cual quiere ver a Mufasa y a Simba muertos… así el podrá subir al trono."

De pronto el faraón se sintió repentinamente interesado en aquella película animada- "¿ah sí? Vaya tío y hermano…"- murmuró mientras enfocaba su atención en la pantalla. Había algo familiar acerca de la frase 'tío malvado apoderándose del reino'… Escucharla hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su interior

A Anzu le intrigó bastante el cambio de actitud del faraón, ya no se burlaba, si no que más bien se veía interesado… pero decidió dejarlo pasar- "Sí"- contestó y se fijó en la TV- "¡ay no!"- Exclamó la chica al ver la escena de la película y tomó el brazo del faraón, quien le dirigió una mirada asustada – "! Aquí viene la parte más triste ¡ Tienes que verlo faraón"

El faraón miró hacia la televisión de nuevo con curiosidad- "¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasará?, y ¿por qué está simba con su tío malvado?"

-"Bueno faraón… él no sabe que Scar es malvado…"- contestó Anzu mientras subía sus piernas al sofá, recostándolas a lo largo de este, pues debido a que llevaba una falda le era difícil acomodarse de otra manera- _mala elección_- pensó ruborizándose al tiempo que se acurrucaba entre los colchones junto al faraón y soltaba su brazo de aquel fuerte agarre, tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

El faraón pareció no darle importancia tampoco, seguía enfrascado en la imagen que proyectaba la TV, el pequeño león pronto tuvo que comenzar a huir de una estampida de lo que al parecer, eran antílopes… pronto aquel cotorro que parecía ser el visir del rey- _Mufasa- _le anunciaba al anteriormente mencionado el predicamento en el que se encontraba su cachorro y este corría a salvarlo… era una escena realmente estresante

Yami lanzó una rápida mirada a Anzu, la chica tenía los ojos completamente enfocados en la película y era totalmente inconsciente de la mirada del faraón sobre ella… El joven rey no pudo evitar pensar en lo bella que se veía Anzu agazapada en el sofá, la pequeña falda roja se encontraba un poco por encima de su largo normal debido a la posición de la chica, y podían apreciarse claramente sus largas y torneadas piernas del color de la porcelana…

Un relámpago hizo saltar a Anzu al mismo tiempo que sacó a Yami de sus pensamientos, el cual se dio una bofetada mental por estar pensando así de su amiga, una reliquia de más de 3000 años pensando así de una adolescente de apenas dieciséis años… y además la chica de la cual Yugi está enamorado… Yami intentó establecer conexión con Yugi para determinar si el chico había escuchado alguna parte de sus pensamientos pero solo se topó con un gran vacío… Yugi aún estaba en su cuarto mental, probablemente profundamente dormido.

-"¡Ay no!"- Exclamó Anzu por lo bajo causando que el faraón mirara de nuevo la televisión, trató de concentrarse en la película y no en la figura de la muchacha. Ahora el pequeño león estaba a salvo, pero su padre colgaba de una roca incapaz de trepar por sí solo, estaba a punto de caer entre todos los antílopes que lo arrollarían hasta la muerte… en ese momento aparecíó el 'Tío malvado' quien en vez de ayudarlo lo empujó con sus patas mientras susurraba con veneno: 'que viva el rey'

Aquella escena tuvo un efecto extraño en el faraón… La imagen del rey león caer lentamente al abismo, las palabras de Scar… de pronto Yami se sintió también colgando de un precipicio al mismo tiempo que una voz resonaba en su mente, pero la voz que escuchó no provenía de la película, y definitivamente no era la de Yugi … era una voz llena de odio que cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte en sus oídos… las palabras que pronunciaba eran muy claras…'adiós rey'.

De pronto Yami pegó un brinco en el sofá y tiró su cabeza para atrás abriendo los ojos de golpe, Anzu miró a verlo preocupada- "¿Faraón?"- pero la imagen que ella captó era la del faraón un poco confundido, como si recién hubiese despertado – "No me digas que te quedaste dormido en una de las partes críticas de la película"- la chica lo miró indignada.

¿Cómo explicarle a la chica lo que acababa de sucederle? Ni el entendía, ¿había sido una visión?, tal vez solo estaba cansado, había sido una larga semana – "¿Qué son esas cosas?"- cambió de tema el faraón, señalando la pantalla.

Anzu sonrió ampliamente- "¡Timón y Pumba! Son muy graciosos, son como la versión animal de Honda y Jonouchi"

-"Parecen desagradables"- contestó el faraón con voz seria, pero en su rostro podía observarse una leve sonrisa.

-"Como dije"- Anzu se relajó de nuevo en el sofá- "La versión animal de Honda y Jonouchi"

El faraón soltó una carcajada al notar ciertas similitudes entre sus dos amigos y aquellos dibujos animados, olvidando momentáneamente la sensación de hace unos minutos

-"Ya que te dormiste" -reclamó Anzu mirando de reojo al faraón- "te explicaré que pasó"- continuó- " Scar le hizo creer a Simba que él era el culpable de la muerte de su padre y Simba escapó del reino, después lo encontraron Timón y Pumba que como ves no se toman nada enserio la vida… y bueno ahí esta simba de grande"-

-"Vaya cobarde"- bufó Yami, Anzu lo miró- "Primero, no fue su culpa…fue engañado, y ¿Quién huye de esa manera de sus responsabilidades?, Él era el rey, no su tío"

-"El sólo era un niño Faraón"- respondió Anzu- "Y su padre acababa de morir, ¡el no tuvo tiempo para pensar bien las cosas!, no seas insensible"- continuó Anzu al tiempo que intentaba darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su mano

Yami lo esquivo y resopló en señal de molestia- "¡No soy insensible!"- respondió con un tono de voz indignado mientras fijaba de nuevo su mirada en el televisor, Anzu solo soltó una risita y siguió mirando la televisión.

-"Yo sólo tenía quince años…"- susurró Yami inconscientemente, su rostro sin expresión.

Anzu no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente -_¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?_ - ¿Qué dijiste?

El faraón se percató de las palabras que acababan de dejar sus labios, sin tener idea de porque había dicho eso- "N..Nada" - respondió confundido mirando de reojo a la chica… -_¿De dónde saqué eso?, No sé por qué lo dije...-_Tal vez fue Yugi, muchas veces uno de ellos expresaba con palabras algunos pensamientos o preocupaciones del otro-_ ¿Yugi? ¿Fuiste Tú?- _no hubo respuesta- _Supongo que no entonces-._

Anzu se dio cuenta de que el faraón estaba actuando de manera extraña, pero decidió ignorar el hecho por el momento y se acercó más a él, descansando su cabeza cerca del brazo del faraón quien a su vez se recostó un poco más en el sofá. El corazón de Yami latía con fuerza debido a aquella extraña sensación de Déjà Vu de hace unos momentos y también a la cercanía de Anzu, ¿Qué había con eso? La chica era bonita, eso siempre lo había sabido… pero eso era todo, no podía sentirse atraído a ella... ¿Qué pensaría Yugi de él si lo descubría? Hablando de Yugi, esperaba no despertarlo con todo ese alboroto emocional.

De pronto una canción proveniente de la televisión lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-"Están cantando de nuevo"- anució Yami algo irritado

-"Deberías ponerle atención a la letra, es una canción muy bella" - contestó la chica con voz bajita- "Esto el equivalente a la escena romántica de la película, Faraón"

-"¿Se enamora de su mejor amiga de la infancia? Eso es un poco… ¿Cómo le dicen ahora?, 'cliché'"- exclamó Yami sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, pues lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para Anzu, pero al sentir a su amiga tensarse junto a él, trató de componerlo, recordando la extraña situación entre la chica y Yugi- "Eso no quiere decir que no pueda suceder en la vida real, por supuesto"- Añadió rápidamente. Frunció los labios, esperaba no haber… como hubiese dicho Jonouchi 'metido la pata', él sabía que Yugi estaba enamorado de Anzu y hasta le había dicho a su Aibou que con su ayuda, ella correspondería sus sentimientos rápidamente… recientemente la chica se notaba mucho más atraída a Yugi que antes…No podía darse el lujo de arruinar las cosas con un torpe comentario.

Anzu se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer el faraón, le pareció muy tierno de su parte… animarla a darse una oportunidad con Yugi pero…-"No"-contestó Anzu enseguida- "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es un cliché…"- estuvo en silencio durante unos momentos – "No es una regla, no todo final puede ser así, uno no siempre se termina enamorando de su mejor amigo y viven felices para siempre"- hizo otra pausa- "a veces, existen circunstancias… que lo cambian todo"- terminó con voz casi inaudible. Y así fue como una simple escena de una película le recordó el dilema en el cual pensaba día a día. Ella sabía que Yugi estaba enamorado de ella desde hace bastante tiempo, pero ahora simplemente… No. Tal vez algún día, cuando ambos fueran adultos las cosas cambiarían… uno nunca sabe…No es que le desagradara Yugi, él era lindo y todo lo que una chica puede buscar en un chico, tenía un corazón enorme… pero había una 'circunstancia' que hacía todo más complicado….En ese preciso momento de su vida, era otra persona quien hacía latir su corazón.

El faraón intentó sentir la presencia de Yugi nuevamente… nada… seguro al chico le dolería escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Anzu, era bueno que no lo hubiese escuchado y él no se lo diría, sería traicionar la confianza que Anzu le tenía… y como amigo de Yugi era su deber buscar la felicidad del chico, él lo seguiría apoyando para conquistar a la chica costara lo que costara… aunque él sabía que la razón por la cual la chica no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Yugi eran a causa de su existencia… el trataba de ignorarlo, pero ella no merecía ser ignorada, al contrario… además era imposible ignorarla, él sabía que estaba mal, ella era la chica de Yugi, pero era imposible serle del todo indiferente… después de todo, una vez que recuperara su memoria lo más probable es que… dejara este mundo… y de esa manera también le dejaría el camino libre a Yugi para conquistar el corazón de Anzu; Por alguna razón eso no lo hacía sentir del todo bien… ¿podrían ser celos?, ¿de que Yugi estuviese vivo y él no? ¿O de saber que lo más probable era Yugi se quedara con la chica en un futuro?.. –_Deja. De. Pensar. Así_- se regañó mentalmente… esta era la vida de su Aibou, no de él… no podía pensar así…

Anzu apretó el costado de su rostro en el brazo de Yami, quien se concentró de nuevo en la película, al parecer la 'escena romántica' había terminado, - _La absurda escena romántica entre animales_- pensó entre extrañado. Ahora la leona 'Nala' llamaba a 'Simba' un irresponsable…- _bien, ¡lo es!, no debes huir de los problemas, si no enfrentarlos… claro se escucha más fácil de lo que es_-pensó el Faraón recordando aquel tiempo en el que consideró quedarse para siempre junto a Yugi, con miedo de enfrentar su destino…

Ahora 'Simba' deambula por la selva y le reclama a su difunto padre…- "¿Un adulto y aún cree que es su culpa?, eso es lógica y madurez"- susurró el Faraón, Anzu soltó una risita, pero sigue viendo la película. El mandril extraño ´Rafiki' llega cantando hasta donde está simba… -"¿Qué hay con él?" ¿Qué cosa dice esa canción?- susurra Yami, Anzu mueve un poco su cabeza – "Ve la película"- contestó mandonamente. El faraón solo emitió un sonido de molestia y la chica sonrió sin dejar de ver la película.

El faraón que normalmente no sigue órdenes de nadie dejó de quejarse y le hizo caso a la chica, poniendo atención al diálogo de la película. Ahora 'Rafiki' y 'Simba' discutían…

-_Simio desquiciado, ¿Quién eres?_

_-La pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Quien soy yo…_

_-Creí saberlo, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro_

_-Ven, yo te lo voy a decir… es secreto_ – 'Simba' se acerca a 'Rafiki'.

- _Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana_– cantó el simio.

Yami soltó una carcajada –"Vaya manera de arruinar la tensión del momento"- murmuró. Anzu también rio gracias a la reacción del faraón.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?_

_-Quiero decir que tú eres un simio y yo no…_

Yami sonrió

-_Creo que estas un poco confundido_

_-No, el confundido eres tú, porque no sabes ni quien eres_

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente del rostro del faraón, ¿Por qué las palabras de una simple película para niños le estaban afectando? Era ridículo… pero se sentía identificado… él sabía que fue un faraón, que salvó al mundo, pero… ¿qué más? Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre… sus amigos, ¿había tenido amigos?, sus padres… ni siquiera un dato irrelevante de su vida como para contárselo a Yugi y a los demás. Se movió incómodamente en el sofá, haciendo que Anzu se moviera para quedar recostada en el respaldo del sofá en vez de en su brazo, la chica había sentido la incomodidad del faraón y pensó que había sido a causa de la cercanía, pero después miró su rostro… se veía triste.

-"Hey, ¿todo bien?"- preguntó Anzu dulcemente, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del faraón

El faraón pestañeó y volteó a verla- "Estoy bien"- susurró- "¿por qué preguntas?"

Anzu se acercó más a él- "Puedo ver en tus ojos, que algo te preocupa"-

El faraón tomó la mano de la chica que descansaba sobre su hombro- "No es nada"- le mintió- "terminemos de ver esta película, no es tan estúpida como creí"- terminó sonriéndole a su amiga.

Anzu decidió dejarlo así por el momento- "Está bien"- respondió y se acomodó de nuevo en el hombro del faraón sin soltarse de su agarre… la chica sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, el no parecía incomodo por la íntima posición en la que se encontraban, así que decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y disfrutar el momento, después de todo, como había pensado en la mañana durante su salida con Shizuka… Su tiempo con el faraón estaba limitado… la chica le dio un apretón a la mano de Yami

Yami trató de enfocarse en la película una vez más, la cercanía de Anzu era un poco distractora y además estaban tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados… debía relajarse o su mano comenzaría a sudar y no sería agradable…- "¿Qué demonios?, me estoy comportando como un adolescente"- se regañó a sí mismo y continuó viendo la película un poco más tranquilo

Ahora 'Rafiki' parecía asegurarle a 'Simba' que su padre estaba… ¿en una laguna?... Ah no, se refería a que vive dentro de él, dentro de su corazón…

Ahora la imagen de 'Mufasa' aparecía en los cielos

_-¡Simba!_

_-¿Padre?_

_-Simba, me has olvidado_

_-No, nunca_

_-Olvidaste quien eras, y así me olvidaste a mí… ve en tu interior simba, eres más de lo que eres ahora, toma tu lugar en el gran ciclo de la vida_

_-¿cómo puedo regresar? Ya no soy el mismo de antes_

Las palabras provenientes de la película despertaron algo dentro del Faraón- _¿Será que antes era de otra manera?-_ pensó Yami- _¿Quién era Yo? mi forma de ser…_

_-Recuerda quien eres_

_-Recuerda _

…_.._

_-¡¿Quién soy?!- _

No era común que el faraón se sintiese mal, debido a que sólo era un espíritu sin cuerpo, pero en aquel momento comenzó a respirar con dificultad y ruidosamente, lo cual llamó la atención de Anzu, quien se había soltado de su agarre y le tomaba la cara con las dos manos llamándolo preocupadamente… todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía escalofríos recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, de pronto una serie de imágenes y voces que no podía reconocer desfilaron por su mente… jamás las había escuchado, pero a la vez sonaban tan familiares…

Un hombre alto, no, muy alto y con una poderosa e imponente voz… increíblemente parecida a la suya- "_Recuerda hijo, la justicia recae en el nombre de los dioses"_

Un joven alto de cabellos castaños- _"príncipe el Faraón lo espera..."_

Su propia voz interrumpiéndolo- _"¿Qué te he dicho? Eres mi mejor amigo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿sabes?"_- El chico sonríe- _"discúlpame A…"_

No pudo escuchar el resto

Una chica bajita y delgada de cabellos castaños corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos - _"Priiiiincipeee"-_

Una voz reprendiéndola, era el mismo joven de antes - _"¡Mana!, ¡pero qué falta de respeto!, ¡Además él ahora es el faraón!-_

La chica defendiéndose y su propia risa resonando en un amplio salón – _"¡pero es mi mejor amigo!"-_

Gritos y más gritos, una ciudad siendo destruida por una gran criatura de la oscuridad. Osiris el dragón del cielo deslizándose rápidamente sobre las calles destruidas e incendiadas.

Una voz fría bastante familiar resonó en su oído, arrastrando cada palabra con odio y saña_- "todo lo que amas se desmoronará_"-

La misma voz… Provenía de un individuo robusto, bronceado y con el cabello completamente blanco, no lograba distinguir bien su rostro, solo la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla derecha. "_Tu imperio sucumbirá faraón"_

Su propia voz, más furiosa que nunca- "_Tus planes de destrucción nunca se harán realidad_"-

Un hombre mayor, muy alto… ¿Ese era el ojo del milenio_?-"Es hora de que mates al faraón para cumplir con tu destino…"_- le dijo aquel hombre a uno mucho más joven, igualmente muy alto, de cabellos cafés y voz demasiado familiar…

Una voz demasiado familiar, proveniente de un anciano de baja estatura- _"Porque ahora traiciona a su querido hermano… a su propia sangre"_ -

El mismo anciano, gritando, su voz hizo eco en aquel oscuro lugar-_ "Después de todos estos años te vuelves contra tu propia familia"-_

El hombre con el ojo del milenio, en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso- _"No viviré más en la sombra de mi hermano"._

Voces y más voces, gritos, destrucción…

Aquella venenosa voz-"_Tu reino sucumbirá_"-

Su propia voz- "_yo creo en mi padre, y heredé su determinación y continuaré luchando como el faraón"_-

¿El mago oscuro?- "_faraón, yo soy su eterno sirviente_"-

De nuevo el hombre con el ojo del milenio- "_no eres digno de ser faraón_"

Ataques, gritos, destrucción, el dragón alado de Ra en el cielo…

La misma sensación de antes, de estar a punto de caer en un abismo sin fondo

Su cansada voz, pero llena de furia- _"¿qué es lo que quieres?"_

Aquella fría y venenosa voz, aquella cicatriz blanca en aquella morena piel- _"lo que me pertenece…"_

La sensación de caer- "_que viva el rey_"- y una risa macabra

Una luz

Más gritos, pero de una voz que sí reconocía

-"¡Faraón! ¡Yugi! ¡Por favor!..." – aquella voz respiraba agitadamente y sollozaba –"¡contéstenme!"

-"Anzu…"- pronunció el nombre de la chica con dificultad, su voz se escuchaba rasposa y mucho más grave que de costumbre.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica sobre la suya, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… aparentemente se encontraba recostado en el sofá de Anzu, ella estaba sentada en el espacio que quedaba libre, a la altura de su cintura.

-"¡Faraón!"- la voz de la chica temblaba al igual que sus manos, las cuales tomaron su rostro, aún asi pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa de alivio.-"¿Estás bien?, ¿Yugi está bien?...No sabía qué hacer, no reaccionabas, tú, él, nadie me respondía…Yo…"-

-"Anzu"- interrumpió el faraón con voz rasposa y cansada

-"No sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de llamar a emergencias, no tengo insulina aquí y..."

-"Anzu"- interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte

La chica dejó de balbucear, sus manos seguían temblando a los costados del rostro de Yami

-"Estoy bien"- aseguró- "Yugi está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ni siquiera se percató de nada"- respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento- "sufrí de una baja de azúcar… ¿cierto?"- abrió los ojos de nuevo

Anzu asintió e intentó sonreír, unas cuántas lágrimas dejaron sus mejillas y chocaron contra la playera del faraón, sus manos dejaron el rostro del chico y extendió su mano para tomar un vaso con una bebida de cola que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció.

-"Toma un sorbo, por favor, siempre funciona con Yugi"- su mano aún temblaba un poco

El faraón se incorporó con dificultad en el sofá y le tomó el brazo a Anzu, la chica lo miraba nerviosa- "gracias Anzu-chan"- la soltó, tomó el vaso y bebió un poco, después miro a la chica.

-"Yugi está bien, Anzu, te lo prometo, cálmate por favor, todo está bien"- dijo mientras se estiraba un poco para dejar el vaso en la mesa a lo cual Anzu lo empujó suavemente de nuevo a las almohadas del sofá y tomó el vaso para hacerlo ella misma

- "¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás bien?"- la chica miró a verlo un poco apenada- "¿Es la primera vez que te sucede a ti verdad?"

- "El faraón la miró- sí…yo lo causé, es mi culpa"- bajó la mirada- "Creo que es hora de despertar a Yugi antes de que siga causando estragos, yo no debería estar aquí, si no fuese por mí…"

Anzu lo tomó de la mano, el faraón dejó de hablar repentinamente, su respiración se calmaba poco a poco

-"¡No!, no pienses eso, esto no es tu culpa… a veces sucede, no muy seguido pero no creo que tenga nada que ver contigo"- Lo calmó Anzu- "Estás bien tú, aquí…"- la chica levantó el rostro de faraón con su otra mano y lo miró de una forma muy dulce- "Deja de culparte por todo lo que pasa en el mundo por favor"- le dijo Anzu mientras acariciaba su mejilla

El faraón sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, las manos de Anzu eran más suaves que el más fino algodón egipcio, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No había palabras para describir aquella sensación… sentía como la chica acercaba más su rostro al suyo, pero no lo suficiente, él la quería aún más cerca… Abrió los ojos de nuevo

-"Anzu…"-suspiró

-"shhh"- la chica soltó su mano derecha del agarre del faraón y la llevó a los labios de este-"Sé que no nos queda mucho tiempo más juntos Yami"- susurró, su duce aliento acariciaba el rostro del faraón haciendo que a este se le dificultara respirar_-¿Qué es esta sensación?- "_pero estoy feliz por haber compartido este día contigo"-cerró los ojos- "por favor deja de preocuparte y culparte por todo ¿sí?, todo saldrá bien al final… sólo…"

La chica no terminó su frase, sintió los labios del faraón moverse, pero no para hablar, él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, besando con mucha delicadeza y ternura los dos dedos que se encontraban en sus labios, estos apenas rozaban la piel de Anzu pero fue suficiente para disparar el corazón de la chica. Él simplemente no lo pudo evitar, él sabía que estaba mal querer a Anzu de esa manera… pero, ¿cómo podía no quererla? ella siempre estaba ahí, apoyándolo, dándole ánimos, elevando su espíritu… ¿cómo podía resistirse a alguien tan dulce, sobre todo cuando estaba tan cerca y mirándolo de esa manera llena de cariño y preocupación? Tal vez su cuerpo muró hace más de tres mil años, pero su alma era humana, y no podía evitar sentir…

-"¿Faraón?..."-suspiró la chica

Yami abrió los ojos… y su mente procesó lo que acababa de hacer…Trató de incorporarse pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo

-"Anzu lo siento…Yo"-

-"No te disculpes… no hiciste nada"- ella le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a dibujar círculos en las mejillas del faraón con sus yemas, muy suavemente, el cerró los ojos de nuevo, dándose por vencido

-"Cuando estabas… inconsciente"- continuó Anzu, muy bajito y lento- "realmente me asustaste… estabas gritando en un idioma extraño"

De pronto Yami recordó, aquellas visiones…abrió los ojos de golpe.

-"¿Faraón?"- Anzu se incorporó en el sofá al igual que Yami, quien la miró fijamente y adoptó una expresión muy seria.

-"Anzu"-comenzó, la chica lo miraba con mucho interés- "Mientras estuve inconsciente, creo que tuve algunas visiones sobre mi pasado"

Anzu sonrió emocionada- "¿Hablas enserio? ¡Eso es genial!, ¿Que viste?- la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho del faraón encontró una de las manos de este y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo.

-"No puedo recordar ningún rostro"- el rostro del faraón se tornó triste- "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber visto algún rostro con claridad… recuerdo una guerra, los dioses egipcios… Me pareció haber escuchado la voz de dos o tres personas que me resultaron extrañamente familiares… la sensación de caer en un abismo de oscuridad… una horrible voz amenazándome"

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y su mirada se tornó sombría, Anzu lo miraba preocupadamente, pero de pronto, una leve sonrisa iluminó sus facciones- "Pero eso no importa tanto, porque… creo que escuché la voz de mi padre".

-Entonces Anzu sonrió con sinceridad y alegría ante aquellas palabras, había un toque de emoción contenida en el tono de voz del faraón- "¿Enserio? ¡Yami! ¡Eso es genial!, ¿Pudiste verlo o solamente escuchaste su voz?"- "La chica adoptó una expresión pensativa- vaya, ¿sólo así de la nada recordaste algunos eventos de tu vida?"

El negó con la cabeza

-"Como siempre tú me has ayudado, siempre descubro algo nuevo sobre mí cuando estoy a tu lado"- él sonrió, relajándose de nuevo en el sofá, ella se sonrojó profundamente a causa del cumplido y alejó su mano de la mejilla del faraón, pero no desvió la mirada.

-"¿Q…Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Anzu dudosa, aquellas palabras parecían venir con un significado más profundo- "Hoy no investigamos nada, el punto del día era despejar tu mente"-

- "Lo sé"- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- "Fue sin premeditación, hay algo sobre aquella película que parcialmente vimos, que me resulta muy familiar, algo en los diálogos trajo a mí aquellas memorias… creo que no es una película tan tonta como pensé, tenías razón Anzu-chan".

Anzu sonrió, sonaba tan irreal, que una película animada hubiese sido de tanta ayuda.- _Supongo que en esta vida todo es posible-_ pensó – "Entonces, ¿tú crees que viviste algo parecido?"

El negó con la cabeza- "No exactamente"- la miró pensativo un momento- "Pero había algo ahí… con lo que me pude identificar"- terminó sonriendo levemente

Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa, era tan diferente a Yugi... cuando el faraón estaba en control aquella carita inocente se volvía mucho más madura, sus mejillas más definidas, sus cejas más gruesas, aquellos ojos de niño pequeño adquirían una forma y un brillo diferente… casi felinos, sus pestañas eran mucho más gruesas y tupidas, incluso más que las suyas…

-"¿Sucede algo?"- Anzu se sintió algo apenada de que la hubiese descubierto atontada observándolo, pero negó con la cabeza- "No es nada"- una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios- "Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte simba ahora?"

El faraón enarcó una ceja y Anzu soltó una carcajada- "hay vamos, sólo estoy jugando"- exclamó la chica empujándolo de nuevo al sofá.

El faraón no se quejó- "Las bromas no son tu fuerte"- contestó revirando los ojos, pero ella podía ver claramente la sonrisa divertida en su rostro

Hubo un momento de silencio

-"Esa canción es agradable"- comentó el faraón, sus ojos mirando a la chica sin ninguna expresión en especial, admirando como su rostro se teñía de rosa, ¿En qué momento habían comenzado a coquetear?

-"¿And can you feel the love tonight?"- canturreó Anzu sonriendo- "how it's laid to rest"-se acercó más al faraón y con una mano acomodó un flequillo rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos- "it's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best…"

-"Tienes una voz muy bella"- susurró Yami, mirándola con una sonrisa muy sincera

Anzu se sonrojó, el faraón le estaba haciendo más cumplidos que de costumbre ese día, eso hacía mucho más difícil guardarse sus sentimientos por él, pero debía tratar cuando menos, así que hizo una mueca- "¿Es broma? Mira quien habla, estoy segura de que tú puedes cantar cualquier cosa, tienes la voz más melodiosa que he escuchado"- se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían dejado sus labios y se llevó una mano a la boca- _ups_- sintió arder sus mejillas

El faraón rio entre dientes cerrando los ojos un momento y negó con la cabeza, cuando los abrió de nuevo, la chica se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro

-"Tienes una risa muy hermosa Yami"- susurró Anzu, con mucha sinceridad y mirándolo con ternura- "deberías reír más seguido…"

El contuvo el aliento, ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil? Como se supone que podía ignorarla y tratarla como al resto, siendo tan hermosa y estando tan cerca de él… sentía ganas de… ¿besarla?, ¿era así como se sentía… querer besar a alguien?... y de pronto se dio cuenta, de que se estaba enamorando de la chica.

-"Anzu…"-susurró Yami

-"No digas nada"- Anzu susurró en respuesta

Los labios de la chica encontraron los suyos

Por su mente pasaron mil cosas, eso estaba simplemente mal, Yugi… él…

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió el cuerpo de Anzu hacer contacto con el suyo, una de sus manos se apoyó sobre su pecho y después se abrió paso para descansar en su cuello mientras su otra mano dibujaba patrones con el índice alrededor de la oreja del chico

El cerró los ojos

Los labios de la chica eran suaves contra los suyos y se movían lentamente, él comenzó a responder al beso, moviendo los suyos de igual manera, muy suavemente… al fondo el sonido de la lluvia ahogaba el de la televisión, el faraón podía escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones, y los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos … sus manos, que descansaban inútiles a los costados de su cuerpo se posaron en los hombros de la chica y se abrieron paso lentamente hasta terminar en su cintura, ella tembló en sus brazos.

Al final el rompió el beso para respirar, pero sus frentes se mantuvieron unidas

-"Esto está…muy mal, Anzu…"-susurró el faraón

-"Yami no, por favor, no lo arruines…"- ella llevó sus manos al rostro del faraón y juntó sus labios de nuevo, el trató de alejarse pero ella solo se presionó más contra él, ganándose un sonido de sorpresa por parte del chico, o tal vez de placer… las manos del faraón ejercieron más fuerza sobre la cintura de la chica y sus labios se entreabrieron al igual que los de ella, profundizando el beso…

Un estruendoso relámpago hizo temblar el suelo y Anzu pegó un brinco separando sus labios de los del faraón y llevándose las manos a la boca, a lo cual el chico soltó una risa profunda y algo ronca

Anzu también rio- "No puedo creer que siga lloviendo"-susurró mientras admiraba los profundos ojos violetas del faraón-

-Sí…-él la miró con tristeza, se había enamorado de la misma chica que Yugi, y si no le ponía un alto a la situación, los tres sufrirían… no podía permitir que ella sintiese lo mismo que el.

-"Eso fue, wow… ahora ya sabemos que se siente besar a alguien"- comentó Anzu ruborizada mientras el faraón se incorporaba- "¿Sucede algo?"- lo miró preocupada.

- "Eso fue… increíble"- contestó apenado- "pero fue un error, somos amigos…"- ella tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

- "lo sé"- susurró con tristeza, mirándolo a los ojos – "pero me he sentido así desde hace tiempo, siento algo por ti, muy fuerte"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – "y este era… el momento perfecto… no pensaba decirte nada nunca… sé que, tienes tantas cosas en que pensar y preocuparte por mí no es una prioridad y tampoco queremos hacerle daño a Yugi…"

-"Anzu"- la interrumpió- "No digas que no eres importante, ustedes siempre van a ser prioridad para mí"- apretó un poco más las manos de la chica- "yo sé que… estas confundida entre los dos, sé que no sabes a quien amas en realidad, pero créeme"- su tono de voz dejó de ser triste y se tornó seguro- "los dos… te amamos tanto…"- lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica, el faraón soltó una mano de las de Anzu para limpiarlas con sus dedos- "no llores"- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ella solo lloró un poco más fuerte.

El faraón se separó de ella y se puso de pie, dejando ir la mano de la chica que seguía entrelazada con la suya- "Este fue un día muy especial para mí, nunca lo olvidaré, Anzu…"-La miró con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, ella se puso de pie.

-"No te vayas"- ella lo miró decidida y tomó una de sus manos- "Yami, yo…"

El la interrumpió colocando su otra mano sobre sus labios muy ligeramente- "shhh, Anzu…"- se soltó del agarre de la chica y envolvió su cintura con ese brazo, después acortó la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus frentes, ella cerró los ojos- "duerme y olvida"- aun con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo las mejillas de la chica- "jamás crucé la puerta de tu casa… pasamos un día agradable en el parque y cerca del muelle… y después te acompañé a casa, pero jamás entré"

Anzu se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, él la recostó muy cuidadosamente en el sofá y acarició su rostro suavemente- "dulces sueños, mi Anzu…"

Se dio la vuelta, el noticiero de la tv anunciaba que eran las ocho y media de la noche, era temprano, el abuelo no estaría preocupado aún, levantó los vasos de la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina y los lavó, colocándolos después en donde estaban los demás vasos… no podía dejar evidencia de su presencia en esa casa, después caminó con calma hacia el recibidor, lanzándole una última mirada a la muchacha. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero, cerró la puerta de casa de Anzu y con un pequeño hechizo le puso llave a la reja de la casa también.

Continuaba lloviendo torrencialmente camino a casa de Yugi, el faraón seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia familiar- "Vaya, me estaba preocupando"- miró la imagen incorpórea de Yugi que flotaba a su lado-"¿Qué tal tu día de descanso, Aibou?"

Yugi soltó una risita traviesa- "Excelente"- "Pero ahora dime, ¿qué tal tu día con Anzu?, ¿algo interesante que contar?"- Yugi le guiñó un ojo al faraón y se recostó en el aire apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos

El faraón rio ante la imagen de su amigo- "Fue un día bastante tranquilo, Aibou, la dejé en casa hace horas…"- Yugi abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja- "después fui a caminar un poco, estaba pensando…"

-"¿! Con esta lluvia ¡?, ¡Faraón! ¡Nos enfermarás!" – exclamó Yugi frunciendo el ceño, el faraón soltó una risa y se acomodó la chaqueta para evitar empaparse más de lo que ya estaba – "¿y en que estabas pensando que merecía vagar en plena tormenta?"

El faraón se puso serio- "Aibou… sé que mañana debes ir a la escuela, y sé que es mucho pedir…"- Yugi lo miró con curiosidad- "pero, necesito ir a un lugar mañana, ¿crees poder faltar a la última clase?"

Yugi lo miró con curiosidad- "No veo porque no, de todas formas, jamás hago nada en educación física"- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, el faraón sonrió- "¿A dónde iremos?"

El faraón sólo respondió- "Ya lo verás"

Yugi lo miró con irritación –"bien, por no decirme, te toca mojarte el resto del camino"

El faraón lo miró traviesamente- "eso no importa, eres tú el que luego estará estornudando"

Yugi comenzó a quejarse y a bromear, pero el faraón no le prestó mucha atención, trató de sonreír ante los comentarios de Yugi, pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en el viaje sorpresa al museo del día siguiente… ya tenía las tres cartas de dioses egipcios… era momento de recuperar sus memorias, no les diría a los demás… ni siquiera sabía si los volvería a ver, ya que no tenía idea que sucedería después de presentar las tres cartas ante la tableta de las memorias… pero era mejor así, no podía despedirse de Anzu, mucho menos después de lo sucedido hace unas horas… mucho menos porque ella no recordaría nada.

Y aunque doliera, era mejor así, porque ella merecía algo mejor que él, alguien que pudiera darle todo el amor y felicidad que ella merecía… y aunque ella siempre estaría en su corazón…le dejaría el camino libre a Yugi, aunque eso lo destrozara por dentro.

Fin

* * *

¿Ven? Les dije que estaba muy extraño, ¡qué pena! Además con un final medio triste D: … a ver cuándo publico mi otro fic, la verdad no soy muy buena para escribir fics largos (o para escribir fics en general T.T) así que probablemente hasta dentro de un mes o mes y medio, pero probablemente encuentren por aquí otro one shot de alguna bobada que se me cruzó por la mente

¡Feliz Navidad adelantada!


End file.
